buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Roxasofmalice/Hearty Archetype? In Progress
HEARTY ARCHETYPE MONSTERS Witch of Creation, Dynamic Hearty Size 2 Wizard/Creation Magic World 5000 Power 2 Crit 4000 Defense Call Cost: Pay 2 Gauge Revival of the arts: Once per turn, you can retrieve a ``Wizard`` from the drop zone and put it into your hand. Double Attack Witch of Mischief, Hearty Sabrinia Size 1 Wizard/Destruction Magic World 4000 Power 1 Crit 3000 Defense When you have another monster with ``Hearty`` in its name on the field, you can destroy one monster with less attack this unit once per turn. Witch of Potential, Hearty Enchanted Size 0 Wizard/Creation Magic World 3000 Power 1 Crit 1000 Defense When this card is destroyed in battle, you may choice a size 3 monster with the attributes ``Destruction`` or ``Creation`` from the deck and add it to your hand. Shuffle the deck afterwords. Witch of Emotions, Hearty ``Romantic`` Size 2 Wizard/Destruction/Creation Magic World 6000 Power 2 Crit 3000 Defense Call Cost: Pay one Gauge Pay one Gauge and then check the top of your deck, Depending on the card an effect will happen Creation: This unit gains +1 Critical Destruction: This unit gains +4000 Power Other: NO EFFECT Put that card then at the bottom of the deck Witch of Humanity, Hearty ``Zeal`` Size 1 Wizard/Creation Magic World 3000 Power 1 Crit 4000 Defense When this card link attack with another ``Hearty`` You can return one ``Wizard`` from the drop zone to the hand. Witch of Desiring Affection, Hearty Moonlight Size 2 Wizard/Creation Magic World 4000 Power 2 Crit 6000 Defense Call Cost: Pay one gauge and put the top card of the deck into this monsters Soul SOULGUARD Witch of Broken Heart, Hearty the Revenger Size 2 Wizard/Destruction Magic World 7000 Power 3 Crit 4000 Defense Call Cost: Pay one gauge and put a monster with ``Creation`` into this monsters Soul DOUBLE ATTACK SOULGUARD Witch of Society, Hearty the Entertainer Size 2 Wizard/Creation Magic World 6000 Power 2 Critical 4000 Defense Call Cost: Pay 2 Gauge If another <> is on the field when this is called. You can check the top card of your deck. Ask your opponent for the attribute and if he is wrong, Hearty can destroy any monster on the field. If correct, the monster is safe. Witch of Reviving Arts, Hearty ``Brave`` Size 1 Wizard/ Creation Magic World 4000 Power 1 Critical 2000 Defense Call Cost: Pay 1 Gauge Discard a unit with <> In its name, and look at the top 3 cards of your deck, pick 2 cards and put themk into your hand and put the third card at the bottom of your deck. This effect can only be done Once per turn. Witch of Feared Potential, Hearty ``Menace`` Size 0 Wizard/Destruction Magic World 2000 Power 0 Crit 3000 Defense When this card is called to the center, you can add any unit with the <> Attribute from your deck to your hand. Witch of Feigning Loss, Hearty the Emotionless Size 1 Wizard/ Destruction Magic Wold 5000 Power 1 Critical 2000 Defense When another monster with <> is destroyed when this card is in play, this card can destroy the monster that attacked. Witch of Mischievous Actions, Hearty The Trickster Size 1 Wizard/Destruction Magic World 3000 Power 2 Critical 4000 Defense Call Cost: Pay 1 Gauge When this card destroys a monter. Steal one of your opponents gauge from the field and put it into your gauge. the gauge once used is put into your opponents drop zone. ITEMS Gunbroom, Connection Creation/Weapon 4000 Power 1 Crit Equip Cost: Pay 1 Gauge When this card link attacks with a Hearty with the ``creation`` Attribute, this card gains +2000 Power!!! Gunbroom, Frustration Destruction/ Weapon 6000 Power 1 Crit Equip Cost:2 Gauge When a card with ``Hearty`` in its name with the ``destruction`` attribute is on the field, this card gains +1 Crit. This card cannot attack the left or right. Robe of Embrace, Hearty`s Cape Creation/Shield Magic World 4000 Defense 0 Critical Any damage done to the user can only be done any monsters higher then the Defense of this Card. SPELL Life of the Witch SET Cost: Pay 2 gauge When a card with the ``Creation`` Attribute is destroyed, you can instead send it to the gauge. When a card with the ``Destruction`` Attribute is destroyed, you can destroy one gauge of your opponents. Category:Blog posts